<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hound by Endora89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161597">Hound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89'>Endora89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asterion hace un recuento de su vida en el Santuario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perseus Algol/Hound Asterion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer; Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.</p><p>Este fanfic fue hecho para el Ficsoton Algol y Asterion 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y dedicado a Paxito.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="postarea">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post">
    <p></p>
    <div class="inner">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>Hound</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>La misión había sido larga, pasamos dos meses fuera del Santuario. Algol de Perseo había sido mi acompañante a esta.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Mañana volveremos al Santuario” le espete sentándome en la orilla de mi cama. Habíamos estado viajando por varios pueblos, atendiendo asuntos del Santuario y brindando la ayuda que habían solicitado al Patriarca.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Lo sé, devuelta al estrés y monotonía del entrenamiento. Me gusto estar fuera tanto tiempo” hizo un gesto bastante gracioso arrugando la nariz “Te toca hacer la cena” me dijo echándose dramáticamente en el sofá.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Para esta última noche habíamos decidido pasarlo en una cabaña propiedad del Santuario no en algún mesón o posada, eso de te toca era una patraña, pero una vez unido al sofá no había poder humano que lo sacara de ahí, suspire y camine hacia la cocina.<br/>Hice algo sencillo, no habíamos traído provisiones como para algo demasiado elaborado. Puse música en la radio que había en el lugar, esa era otra de las cosas que extrañaría en el Santuario, la música. Es más que obvio que todo tipo de diversión adolescente está más que prohibida. Guns N Roses bien, me agrada. Comienzo a cantar Welcome to the jungle y puedo escuchar la risa de Argol. No le doy importancia y sigo cocinando.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Ey… eso huele bien, no me digas que es…” se asoma por encima de mi hombro para ver el pollo para el  Kabsa.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Pues sí, habrá que tomar esto como la última comida decente antes de volver al Satuario” y no es que en el Santuario cocinaran mal, o nos tuvieran cual presos. De hecho en nuestras cabañas teníamos por derecho una cocina y podíamos bajar al pueblo para comprar víveres. Pero la mayoría de las veces a falta de tiempo comíamos en el comedor y por lo general los platillos siempre era griegos, no que me molestase, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado, pero apreciábamos mucho el probar comida de nuestros países, era un pequeño tesoro particular que aun conservábamos, un pedazo de nostalgia para no olvidar de donde veníamos ni que alguna vez llevamos una vida normal, que alguna vez aviamos pertenecido a un camino diferente. Era el recordatorio de que algún día tuvimos una familia, una madre que cocinaba esos platillos típicos para nosotros a pesar de que ya hubiésemos olvidado su rostro. Yo había aprendido algunos Arabes por Argol, así como sabía otros franceses por Misty y hasta preparar salsa picante o ‘chile’ como le llamaba coloquialmente Dio a ese menjunje del demonio que nos provocaba gastritis a todos.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Ya veo, tienes razón” no dijo nada más, solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó ahí en la cocina junto a mi mientras hervía el Arroz.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Después de cenar tomamos un baño, yo primero ya que como había cocinado lo justo era que él lavara los platos. Cuando fue turno de Argol en bañarse me eche en la cama y hojee unas revistas que habíamos comprado, la verdad es que habíamos comprado bastantes, eran un suvenir obligatorio en cada misión, las obsequiábamos y a su vez las recibíamos de parte de los demás, era nuestra forma de estar en contacto con el mundo y no olvidar que existe algo más allá afuera que el solo pelear.<br/>La que tenía en mis manos era una sobre motocicletas y un top ten de música para escuchar en los viajes, así como una ruta turística en moto.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Estaba tan entretenido que no note cuando Argol salió de la ducha hasta que apago la luz.</p>
      <p>“Ey…” dije molesto y bajando la revista.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Shhhh, aremos algo mejor”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Me arrebato la revista de las manos y escuche como al lanzarla por  la habitación esta hacia un sonoro zumbido para después estrellarse en algún lugar opuesto de donde estábamos.<br/>Pero todo dejo de molestarme cuando trepando en la cama se colocó sobre mí y me beso. La verdad era que hacíamos eso bastante seguido. Aunque en el Santuario debíamos ser más cautelosos. Por eso nos gustaba salir de misión juntos, ir a bares o discotecas en las noches que teníamos libres y regresar al hotel para follar.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Nos besamos por largo tiempo, nos desnudamos al sonido de Stripped de Depeche Mode. Me gustaba morderlo un poco, dejar algunas marcas en su cuerpo, me gustaba el sonido de sus gruñidos, mezcla de dolor y placer. También me gustaba jalarle el miembro de forma brusca, sabía que le gustaba que lo hiciera asi, tanto como le gustaba que lo mordiera ligeramente cuando se la chupaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien, pero sabía que él me concia mejor a mí.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Se posicionó entre mis piernas y sin mucho tacto entro dentro de mi culo, gruñí y rasgue la piel de su espalda con mis uñas.<br/>Se movía dentro como si fuese la última vez que estaríamos juntos de esa manera y a veces temía que así fuese, que nos arrancaran la vida en alguna batalla.<br/>Lo tome de pelo y jale un mechón fuertemente, Argol rugió mi nombre y puso su diestra alrededor de mi cuello apretándolo, dejándome casi sin aliento incrementando mis sensaciones, la mano que tenía en su cabello la enrede en mi miembro y comencé a bombear tratando de ir al ritmo ya marcado por sus caderas. Unas estocadas más, unas palabras que ya no odia entender y todo termino en un orgasmo y mis fluidos en su pecho y abdomen, así como mi culo lleno de su semilla.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Salió de mí, pero se quedó ahí sobre mi pecho.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Me despertó la voz de Argol dándome los buenos días. Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo en bóxer y camisa sosteniendo una bandeja era ‘Smorrebrod’ sonreí al ver el pan con lonchas y guarnición.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Gracias” le dije al sentarme en la cama y apoyar mi espalda en las almohadas y la pared.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“No hay de que” me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Lo cual me descoloco un poco, de dónde venimos no es habitual tales muestras de afecto, no es habitual cualquier muestra de amor a otro ser que no sea tu Diosa y los dogmas del Patriarca.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Tomo asiento frente a mí y tomamos el desayuno, la naranja del zumo estaba algo acida, pero no importaba, estaba comiendo en total tranquilidad y armonía. Ya mañana volverían las gachas de avena como almuerzo para compensar las posibles libras de más que lleváramos a cuestas.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Fue casi penoso el irnos de esa pequeña y cómoda cabaña, colgarme la pandora box al hombro nunca me había dado tanto pesar, tome la mano de Argol unos metros, solo para tener algo tangible de que esa noche no sería la última y que lo tenía a pesar de adonde nos llevara la vida.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo, sin algún incidente y teníamos para nosotros solos un camarote, tuvimos oportunidad de dormir las horas de sueño que nos hicieron falta la noche anterior.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Yo estaba reticente a volver a esa vida, pero Algol me daba la fortaleza que necesitaba… eso y que probablemente si le decía lo que pensaba terminase como una sexy estatua a las afueras del Santuario.<br/>Todo estuvo muy callado mientras caminábamos por Rodotio, supuse que ya todo estaba dicho. No había más nada de qué hablar. No había tema que se me pudiese abortar en aquel lugar.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Al llegar a una de las pendientes cerca del Santuario salió a nuestro paso Dio, quien se sorprendió pero se le vio aliviado de encontrarnos ahí.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Ey Argol, Asturión… que bueno que estén de regreso, en el Santuario está pasando…”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>“Es suficiente por hoy” interrumpí al chico “Continuaremos mañana”</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em></em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>“¿De verdad?” enfoco sus profundos ojos en mí, esos que segundos antes estaban fijos en algún lugar del techo blanco de la habitación “¿Vendrás mañana?” su mirada se tiño de anhelo.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em></em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>“Claro, aquí estaré” mire la hora en mi reloj, la enfermera no tardaría en llegar con el medicamento. Hice unas anotaciones en mi bitácora. No había motivo para subir o bajar las dosis o cambiar de prescripción. Seguía como siempre.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em></em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <em>Me despedí de Frederik Lauridsen y salí de la habitación. Camine por el iluminado pasillo hacia la salida del área de dormitorios de hospital cerrando la puerta tras de mí.</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>El doctor Bishir iría al día siguiente, como todos los anteriores ya que con en ese chico había encontrado algo más, algo que había estado guardado en lo profundo de su ser. En contra de su propia voluntad de profesional, se había enamorado de él. Escucharía sus historias eternamente si pudiera, ya que en el mundo que había creado para ellos podía ser Argol el compañero de Asterion, podían estar juntos y esa fantasía alimentaba su realidad.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Fin</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="moderatorbar">
  <p></p>
  <div class="smalltext modified">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>